Malka's Lion Guard
by Queen Orange
Summary: When a young cub is found on the borders of the Pride Lands, their history will be changed forever.
1. He's Found

Mufasa padded along the border of the Pride Lands, distracted as he thought of the way that his brother had seemed so...uncaring when he'd confronted him about missing his son's presentation that morning.

"Help!" He heard someone yell from somewhere in the savannah grass. He strained his ears in an effort to find the voice. "Help me..." The voice called out again, quieter this time. Mufasa followed the voice and came upon a frail looking lioness lying in the grass, blood pooling around her flanks and her eyes straining to stay open as she called out again, "Help..." This time, she didn't even have the strength to keep speaking.

"Oh, Great Kings!" Mufasa gasped in alarm. "Miss, are you okay?" He asked tentatively, but didn't get a response, making him fear the worst. He brought himself closer to the lioness, lifting her head up with his paw, only to drop it in surprise, gasping again. Under the lioness's head were two small bundles of fur, both a peachy tawn color. One bundle was deathly still, but the other was moving slightly and, if he strained his ears, Mufasa could hear soft mewls coming from it. Gently pushing the lioness's head back, he grabbed the cub, careful not to hurt the newborn. He turned away from the lioness, warily looking around in case whatever had attacked the poor lioness was still around. Just as he started to relax, the lioness's eyes fluttered open and she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Malka..." Surprised, Mufasa nearly dropped the poor cub he was carrying. He whipped around to look at the lioness, but her eyes had closed again, and she didn't say anything else. Sighing at the mystery of it all, Mufasa, once again started to walk away from the lioness, ears titled back in case she said anything else, only to be disappointed when she didn't. If he hurried, he might be able to take the cub to Pride Rock, where Sarabi could feed the cub, and make it back out in time to get Rafiki. _If she holds on..._ Mufasa mused, _It's unlikely that she will, but..._ Shaking his head, the golden King tried to keep his thoughts away from such morbid places, focusing instead on hurrying to Pride Rock.

* * *

 **First of all, I'd like to say that this wasn't my idea, it was requested by t-rex989.**

 **Second of all, if you aren't satisfied, or would like to to change anything, t-rex989, please tell me.**


	2. A Little Too In Love

When Mufasa reached Pride Rock, he was greeted by a rare sight: Scar was outside of his cave, sunbathing with the lionesses on the Sunning Rocks. Though confused, he decided to ignore his brother for the time being, the lack of noise from the cub he was carrying worrying him. As he hurried through the sea of lionesses, he received curious looks from the lionesses, many of their eyes land on the cub, but he didn't stop, not saying anything until he'd reached his half-asleep mate.

"Sharathi!" He poked her with a claw, trying to get her to notice him. She opened an eye to glance at him and tell him to leave her be, but her words died in her throat when she saw the cub he was holding.

"A cub...?" Sarabi trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Where did you get it?"

"I've got no time to explain." He said, shaking his head after he'd put the cub down at Sarabi's side. "Just watch him, I've got to get Rafiki." Mufasa turned around to start the long trek to Rafiki's tree.

"Wait!" Mufasa stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sarabi, giving her a questioning look. "What's his name?"

"It's Malka."

* * *

Sarabi watched Mufasa make his way across the Savannah until one of her sisters pushed herself up and stretched, staring at her all the while.

"So, what'll you do if it's his?" Naanda asked suddenly.

"Who's?" Sarabi asked, truly curious as to what her heavily pregnant sister meant.

"Mufasa's, of course." Naanda said in a gossipy tone, earning gasps from the lionesses around them, and getting a certain male's eyes to open.

"He'd never!" Sarabi growled, making Naanda blink in surprise at her sudden anger.

"If I were you," Scar interrupted, his tone emotionless, "I wouldn't gossip about the King while the Prince is listening." All the lionesses, now awake and alert, turned to stare at the brown-orange lion in surprise. "What?" He drawled, noticing their looks.

Sarabi recovered fast enough to respond for all the lionesses. "We're just... surprised that... you of all lions would-"

"What? Say something positive about my brother?" He asked sarcastically. "What do you think I am? Heartless?"

"Actually, yes." Naanda said bluntly, flicking her tail at Sarabi to tell her to stay quiet.

"Such rudeness!" Scar said, gasping in fake hurt and sitting up. "You have truly wounded me, Ladies."

"Hmph." Naanda barely held in her laughter at her mate's banter. "Oh, dearest apologies, Sir Scar."

"As if I'd accept such a rude apology." He replied, raising his head above hers as she made her way over to him. "You'll have to make it up to me."

"Oh really?" Naanda purred. "And how would I, such a rude Lady..." Her eyes quickly went over him. "...possibly make it up to you?" Scar said nothing, just resting his head on her neck, making the lionesses near them gasp scandalously and blush at the display. "Oh, you wanna play it like that, then..." As she turned to nip at his ear, Sarabi finally lost her composure, turning red and pushing herself between the couple.

"Calm down, you two!" She hissed. "In case you forgot, there are cubs present!" She jerked her head over to the two sleeping newborns.

"And?" Scar said, reaching over Sarabi to put his head on Naanda's.

"You two are impossible!" Sarabi shook her head as they walked away, presumably to somewhere more private, leaving the beige Queen to fume in silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows and the favorites.**


	3. Nala

Sarabi had curled around the two newborn cubs, annoyed, but also unsure. _What if Malka's really Mufasa's...?_ She thought sadly. _No, he couldn't be,_ she shook her head as she watched Simba and Malka tumble over each other, looking for some place to suckle and she snorted, nosing them both to her teats with a motherly smile. _Oh well, at least you'll have_ someone _to play with now, dear._

"...bi...Sarabi!" Sarabi was jolted out of her thoughts by Sarafina's voice. "Sorry for yelling, but you weren't answering me." Sarafina said sheepishly.

"It's no problem, really." Sarabi smiled and Sarafina smiled back, albeit nervously. "What did you need?"

"Oh, it's just that some of the girls think we should go out to hunt, and I just wanted to ask if you would watch Nala while we were out?"

"Of course, 'Fina." Sarabi raised her head high enough to headbutt her friend. "You don't even need to ask! Go ahead!"

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." She picked up her daughter from where she'd been curled up, asleep, and placed on top of Simba and Malka gently. "I'll make sure to find you a guinea fowl to snack on!" Sarabi nodded to Sarafina and turned to watch Nala blink at the two smaller cubs curiously, pawing at them.

"Well, what are you up to, dear?" Sarabi asked her, making her jump away from the other two cubs, surprised.

"Nothin'!" She mewed loudly.

"Really?" Sarabi asked, lowering her head onto her paws. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! I-" She cut off when a drop of water hit her nose and she yipped, looking up. "Auntie! Auntie, what's up with the sky?"

"Nothing, dear." Sarabi spared a glance upwards and was greeted by a darkening sky.

"But the sky looks so-" Nala paused and screwed her face up, not knowing how to describe the strange way the sky seemes.

"Ah, right, you've never seen rain before." Sarabi chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'd forgotten. I guess we should go into one of the caves before it gets any worse." She picked up Malka and Simba, nudging Nala up as she did so. "Come on, dear." The little she-cub followed the lioness as they made their way up the side of Pride Rock and into the main den.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who've taken the time to read this.**


End file.
